


Fairy Tail Has Kids

by Aunder



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairytail, Nalu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunder/pseuds/Aunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the kids of the Fairy Tail guild. Except Jet and Droy, their forever alone.<br/>When dragons slayers have kids, their powers are apparently inherited, since well, little Luna burnt the house down. But that's another story.</p><p>All non original characters belong to Mashima! Please don't sue us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how most everything began. We haven't included the Jerza wedding, mostly because we are too lazy to. But at this point in time, Jellal had the guts to finally marry Erza, and at this moment the two have a 4 month old daughter named Rosemary. If you have ideas for baby names let us know in the comments below! Until then enjoy~!

LUCY POV

_Will you marry me?_

The four words Lucy had waited to hear for a year almost made her laugh with giddyness. Of course, the idiot messed up the beginning in his own adorable way. He set a date on his calender, with nothing but a smiley face on the day he'd propose. Yes, I know, it's not really bad, it's what happened after  that, well, happened.

In short, Gajeel had to cut his hair (to Levy's delight), I have a hamster, and have a shiny but slightly scorched ring on my finger.

And now, I'm standing here in front of Natsu, in a ruffled white wedding dress, with Levy as my Maid of Honor, and Gray as Natsu's Best Man.

"Do you Natsu Dragneel, take Lucy Heartfilia to be your lawfully wedded wife,to have and to hold, through thick and thin, in sickness and in health, only death do you part?."

I have never seen his eyes so focused, so serious, as when he said clearly those two words.

"I do."

"And do you Lucy Heartfilia, take Natsu Dragneel to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through thick and thin, in sickness and in health, only death do you part?"

Tears in my eyes, I say it. "I do." My hand might be sweating a little bit, although, I’m almost positive Natsu’s is too. His eyes are so focused on mine, and suddenly it’s only me and him here with each other. I feel Natsu’s hand tense, and I squeeze it reassuringly.

"May I have the rings?" Mavis asks, and happy hands them to her. "You must keep these rings on as a sign of a promise to each other." She continues.

Natsu slides my ring on my ring finger and i slide his on.

"That promise is to stay with each other and put up with one another." Mavis smiles. "By the power invested in me as the First Fairy Tail master, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Natsu pulls me to him and our lips colide. All I hear are cheers and Elfman yelling 'Manly'.

We pull apart but he still holds me close. "Hello, Mrs. Dragneel!" He whispers so only i can hear.

"Hola to you as well, Mr. Dragneel." I whisper back.

"LET'S PARTY!" Master Makarov shouts.

The music starts, Elfman and Gajeel move the chairs and everyone starts dancing.

"Haha! That's my guild!" I trunk back and see Mavis giggling. "I wish you the happiest marriage." She puts and hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks you Mavis." I smile at her.

Now, the only problem was, the rest of the night... was a blur.... :(

NATSU POV

Once music started playing me and Lucy seperated, but a while later I managed to find her in the crowd, and the song turned to a slow dance. 

"May I have this dance my lady?" I ask her, bowing low jokingly.

She laughs, God, I love it when she laughs. 

"Why of course my lord."

Its my turn to grin, and we begin to dance. She rests her head on my chest, and I rest my chin on top her head. I sigh.

How did I get so lucky as to marry the most perfect woman in the the world?

Lucy makes that little eep sound she makes when she's embarrassed, and I come to the realization I said it aloud. I laugh nervously, and lock eyes with Gajeel.

'I married Lucy, now it's your turn.' I tell him.

'I can't propose now, the ring isn't finished yet.'

'So? Just use an onion ring or something.'

He appears to be aggressive. 

'I can't use an ONION RING to propose to Levy flamebrain.'

'Why not? It's not like-'

"Natsu?"

I look down at Lucy, who is looking up at me with an amused smile on her face.

"You know your talking out loud right?" She asks.

Shoot. Not again, at least Levy wasn't there to hear Gajeel.

"Oh?"

Crap.

"It's nothing Luce." I say, and kiss her head as the slow dance ends.

Before we leave later that night, I notice a clearly drunk Levy standing on a chair laughing at an annoyed Gajeel, who I notice is holding a cup of beer away from her. Oh boy.

I catch Gajeel's eye as we walk out, and silently wish him luck. He scowls at me, then pushes off a giggly Levy from hanging onto his arm. Ha.


	2. wake up call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is awoken two weeks after her wedding, with some surprising news.

LUCY POV

_ring ring ring_

Ugh, huh...

_ring ring ring_

What? Oh, the phone. 

I open my eyes to a sleeping Natsu, who I'm currently tangled up with. 

"Natsu, the phone." I mumble. 

He shifts. "Let it ring." He groans.

"Natsu, what if it's Levy? Or Juvia? OR Wendy?!" I try to sit up but he holds me down. 

"Let. It. Ring." He says more forceful this time. 

"I. will. not!" I stand up, with Natsu still holding onto my waist.

Struggling to move, i manage. Just making it to the phone, with a half awake Natsu around my waist.

"Hello?" I answer it. 

All I hear is sobbing. Crying. Sniffing. "Lucy!"

I'm suddenly awake.

"Levy? What's wrong?"

This alerts Natsu and we huddle around the phone.

"L-Lu-chan. I *hiccup* need you over here!"

Natsu looks at me and runs to get dressed, while I try to get more out of Levy. I don't get anything but crying, so I tell her to hang on and go get dressed. 

Within a span of five minutes me and Natsu are out the door and across the street with a sleeping Happy. I use the extra key to get into her and Gajeel’s house, then dash up the stairs. I look around,  I see the phone, and the bedroom, but no Levy.

Natsu nudges me. "She's in the bathroom."

I nod to him. That's my dragon slayer. 

I open the door to the bathroom and find a crying Levy knelt down by the toilet. I know kneel down beside her and rub her back.

She looks up at me with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Levy?! What's wrong?"

"Lu-chan, I'm pregnant."

Natsu immediately leaves the room. Ugh, boys are so squeamish when it comes to these things.

"Okay, let's take this one step at a time. Are you sure your pregnant?"

She nods. I take a deep breath.

"Okay, how far along do you think you are?"

She shrugs and wipes her eyes . 

"I don't know, maybe about a month now."

I nodded, and stood her up.

"Does Gajeel know?"

She shakes her head. I sit her down at the small table in the kitchen and give her a glass of water.

"Then once it's daylight, we'll go and see Wendy. She got back a couple days ago from training with  Porlyusica, so she should be able to figure all this out."

She nodded and gulped the water down. Well, looks like things are gonna get hectic around the guild hall soon. We'll more hectic than normal, speaking of pregnant...

"By the way Levy, so am I."

She looks at me confused for a moment, then realization comes over her face and she grins. We both jump up and start to fangirl squeal while jumping up and down excitedly. Oh boy, can't wait to tell Natsu.


	3. Gajeel Returns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajeel comes back from the job he was on, to find Natsu and Lucy in his and Levy's dining room.

NATSU POV 

I told Gajeel the night of my wedding he has to marry Levy. They are already living together. 

And now, she's pregnant. Awesome job Gajeel.

"It's going to be okay Levy-Chan. Gajeel will be back soon." Luce tries to comfort her.

"I'm not worried about that Lu-chan!" Levy sighs. "I'm worried about what he's going to say after I tell him! And how I'm gonna tell him." Levy puts her head in her hands. 

"We'll stay here, and figure this out with you! Right Natsu?" Lucy asks. 

I scoff, jokingly. "You still haven't told me you're pregnant." 

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT I HAVEN'T TOLD YOU YET!" She shouts at me. 

"First off: I'm a Dragon slayer, super hearing! Second: i live with you, and i know you! You are horrible at keeping secrets." I smirk at her face.  
Lucy scowls, and dumps a cup of water on me. I jump, great now I'm soaked.  
"What was that for?!"  
"Hmf!"  
She turned back to Levy.  
"Just wait till he's calm and comfortable when he gets back. That will be the best way I think. It IS how I was gonna tell Natsu. But, he just HAS to listen in to our conversation."  
"It's not my fault! You guys talk loud!"  
"Yeah even I could hear you and I was asleep!"  
"Shut up cat! "  
"What's going on?"  
We turned and saw Gajeel standing in the doorway with Panther lily on his shoulder.  
Levy smiled.  
"Welcome home Gajeel-kun!"  
LEVY POV  
Natsu lit himself on fire to dry himself off, which made Lucy douse him again. Which caused Gajeel to yell about causing the place to burn down.  
I laughed, and handed Natsu and Lucy a towel. After Gajeel sat down, I noticed that it was dawn, so I asked Lucy to help me make breakfast. She obliged, and we went into the kitchen. 

"It probably wasn't healthy to stay up all night." I mumble. 

"You stayed up all night, Shrimp?" Gajeel appears. 

Lucy looks surprised as well.  
"Oh Levy! If I had known I would've made you go to bed as soon as I got here! Go sleep while I cook."  
I shook my head.  
"It's fine Lu-chan. I'm not tired anyway."  
Gajeel harumphs.  
"Go to bed. It's bad to not sleep, even one night could mean a mistake if your fighting."  
"Says Mister 'I'm gonna leave for a job at night and come back the next morning after no sleep."  
"No, i DID sleep. I slept the whole day, before that job."  
"You sleep everyday! I'm not sure why people are so afraid of dragons because from how you act they're basically GIANT cats! No offense Pantherlily."  
"None taken."  
Gajeel scowled, then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. Walking past the living room down the hall.  
"Gajeel Redfox put me down!"  
"No."  
"Put. Me. Down! I'll go to bed just put me down!"  
Gajeel flopped me onto the bed, and threw the covers over me.  
"Tch, now sleep."  
I scowled, and buried myself under the blankets, despite myself yawning.  
"You didn't have to take me by force." I mumbled, then felt Gajeel's hand on my head.  
"I doubt you would've gone to bed otherwise."  
"Shut up you*yawn* idiot."  
Gajeel walks away from me. 

GAJEEL’S POV

"Now what are you two doing here?" I ask Hot Head and Cheerleader.

"I'm cooking, be happy!" Cheerleader says, waving a spoon at me. 

"She's my wife, I'm always with her." Hot head explains.

I was about to open my mouth when- "i can't sleep with this on my shoulders!" Levy runs out of the bedroom.

"Levy i told you to go to bed." I tell her.

"I know but I can't sleep with this on my mind!" She frowns

"Then what is it?" I sigh.

"I'm pregnant!"


	4. BABIEZ!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you all just love babies? I do. Babies are my FAVORITE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, this work is just fiction, but constructive criticism is appreciated.

NATSU POV  
Gajeel raised his eyebrow.  
“So?”  
Lucy sensed something about to happen, so she decided to wisely make her exit. I followed Lucy out, dragging Happy with me. Hopefully nothing too serious happens.  
LEVY POV  
Why that little-  
“Why are you taking this so coolly? I’m pregnant with YOUR KID!?”  
“Well who else would it be?”  
(Imagine that little anger thing, yeah that on Levy’s head right now)  
Pantherlily wisely made his exit to the kitchen. I tried to look him dead in the eyes, but seeing as that wasn’t working, I pulled up a chair and stood on it.  
“Gajeel Redfox. You aren’t showing the least bit of emotion. Are happy at all?”  
Something clicked in his big metal brain his, and he pulled me into hug, except now I was level with him since I was still on the chair.  
“Of course I’m happy, but I just don’t think it’s something to get all upset about. Besides, “  
He grinned that stupid adorable grin at me.  
“if there’s a tiny person in you, I’d have to marry ya right?”  
Oh, oh, OH. Omg. What. My face heated up, I tried to speak but it came out as more of a squeak.  
He pulled something out of his pocket, and slipped it onto my finger. I looked at it, and fingered the slightly rough edges around it.  
“I didn’t have time to finish it, so it’s probably too big…”  
I felt happy tears come to my eyes, and threw my arms around him.   
“I’m so happy Gajeel. I’m so happy.”  
He hugged me tight, and carried me to bed, tucking me in and kissing my forehead.  
“I know shrimp. Sleep tight.”  
Then I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
TEN MONTHS LATER…  
“You can do it Lu-chan!”  
The sound of a little baby crying filled the air, and in five minutes, in Lucy’s arms was a tiny little baby in a pink blanket.  
“I’m gonna get Natsu.” I said, and stepped out into the hall, where a nervous Natsu was sitting with an annoyed Gray and Gajeel.  
“Natsu~.” I called, and went over to sit next to Gajeel.  
Natsu practically sprinted into the hospital room meanwhile.  
LUCY POV  
I looked down at the tiny thing in my arms. She opened her eyes and looked at me, stopping her crying. Her eyes were big, and of course, brown. I touched her little hand and her fingers wrapped my finger.  
“Hi Luna.” I whispered, and looked up when I saw Natsu standing nervously by my bedside.  
I patted the part next to me and scooted over a little bit. He sat down and looked at Luna.  
“Look Lu, it’s your daddy. Say hi~.”  
Luna made little gurgle baby noises, and Natsu smiled. I carefully put her into Natsu’s arms, and adjusted them so that she was comfortable.  
“Hi Luna.” He whispered.   
I smiled and yawned.   
“I’m gonna nap for a bit.”  
Natsu nodded, and then I was out.  
Only two years later, I had a second child, an adorable little boy named Jude. We decided to name him after my father. While giving birth to him though, something went wrong, and I guess my mother’s health was given to me, because if we were to have another child, I’d die while giving birth. So after Luke, we decided that it was enough, and focused on them.  
Juvia and Gray had a boy a couple months before we had Luna. His name is Storm. I don’t know what it is, but to Natsu and Gray’s dismay, our Luna and Storm seem to like each other. At the moment Juvia is pregnant with another child, whom she is hoping is a girl.   
Levy and Gajeel had a son named Axel around that same time. And now Levy is almost due for her other child, who I believe is a girl. Erza’s daughter Rosemary is always watching over Luna and Storm, and then Asuka has always been so helpful when we need a babysitter while we go on jobs. Speaking of which, me and Natsu are leaving for one right now. Wish us luck mom.  
Love, Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed~! Please leave Kudos and a comment if you did.


	5. Men Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lainy White is owned by Crazygirl28011. She is a star in one of her other books she will be posting soon. Chase is also owned by Crazygirl28011, but she's not in this chapter. :)

3RD PERSON

"Daddy! Daddy! Look look!" Luna holds her hand up to show her father, Natsu, her flaming fist. 

Natsu gasps. "What move is that, Luna?" He asks, wondering if she learned anything from their training.

"Fire Dragon: Flaming fist!" She swings it at Natsu, hitting his thigh. He picks up his little girl with joy and runs into the guild hall. 

"ROMEO LOOK!" Natsu shouts, causing a confused Romeo to look up from his sleeping newborn baby girl, Kiki. 

Natsu holds out Luna to Romeo, making both Natsu and Romeo chuckle. "Wow, Luna! You learned some fire dragon magic?" Romeo asks.

"HAI! Daddy thought me!" She waves her hand around.

"Awesome!" He tells her, then looks up to Natsu. "What does it taste like, Natsu-Nee?" He asks. 

Natsu shruggs. "I don't know I haven't tried it." He says.

"I'll try it." Luna says.

"No, Luna. That's not how it works-" he's cut off by Luna shoving her fist in her mouth. 

After a minute she swallows. "It's good daddy! Like mama's cooking!" She smiles up at her father. 

Natsu scowls. "Wait a minute... shE CAN EAT HER OWN FIRE?! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Natsu shouts.

Romeo laughs. "Royo, can i hold Kiki?" Luna asks.  
He nods, and Luna sits down at a bench and holds out her arms.

"I still can't belive you got married and had a kid." Natsu pats Romeo on thr pack.

"Well, once I turned 15, Wendy just, became the light of my life." He starts.

"And the only girl in the guild your age." Gray pops up from no where, holding Storm, who is now 5.

"That's not why I asked her out, Gray." Romeo rolls his eyes. 

"Rrrriiiiggggghhhhhhtttt." Gray teases. 

"Papa! Papa! Can i sit with Lulu?" Storm asks, trying to get down from his father's arms.

"Fine, but don't fight like you always do!" Gray sets Storm down and he runs over to where Luna and Kiki are sitting.

"How Is life treating you, Gray?" Romeo asks. 

"Great, Juvia and i are having another kid." Gray says, joyfull.

"That's great, Gray!" Jellal enters the convo, Spinning a Dancing 5 year old Rosemary.

"Uncle Natsu! I leared how to spin and Daddy sai if I pefet it i will get strawmary cak!" Rosemary says, a little lisp in her voice. 

"That's amazing, Rosemary! Luna and Storm are holding Kiki, why don't you go join them?" Natsu kneels down next to his "niece". 

She gasps. "KIKI?!" She runs over to them.

"Do you think they'll be on a team when their older?" Romeo asks.

"Who? Rosemary, Storm and Luna?" Jellal asks.

"Yeah." Natsu laughs. "They'll be like the old us. Me, Gray, Luce and Erza." 

"I gerentee Camryn, Castel and Jack will be the best team." Laxus chimes in, with 6 y.o. Camryn sitting on his shoulders. 

"Yeah! We'll be the best!" Camryn fist pumps.

"Hah! No, silly! Castel is gonna be on Rosemary's team!" Lainy(OC) points at Laxus. "I want them to be best friends like me and Erza!" 

"But then they'd break up The Thunder God Tribe!" Freed argues with Lainy. 

"How did you two end up togather?! You are completely different!" Gray asks Lainy and Freed.

"DON'T QUESTION OUR LOVE AND DECISIONS!" Lainy shouts at Gray.

"Yeah! Don't question the Justines!" Castel points at Gray. At only age 8, she can speak perfectly and has mastered some of the ice Dragon slayer magic.

"NATSU LUNA SET THE TABLE ON FIRE AGAIN!" Someone in the guild shouts. 

"I SEAR IT WADINT ME!" Luna shouts back.

"KIKI!" Romeo panicks.


	6. The Wives Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wives of Fairy Tail return to find a toasted guild hall and two fire making children.

Romeo held a sleeping baby Kiki in his arms, and Natsu held a sleeping Luna. They looked up at eachother, fear in their eyes.

"Lucy's gonna kill me." Natsu said quietly.

"So will Wendy." Said Romeo.

The two silently pitied themselves, and sat in silence till the girls returned from their job. Levy ran up to Gajeel, checking him over for injuries, then moving on to Axel, who showed happily clung to his mother's leg. Erza started yelling 'Who did this?' 'Is Jellal okay?' 'Where's Rosemary?' 'What's going on?'. Both were fine, not including the guild hall.

Lucy and Wendy both ran up to their husbands with a concerned scowl on their faces.

"Which one of you did this?" They said in completely unison.

Both looked at eachother nervously. Luna's nose wriggled, then her eyes snapped open. She leaped from her father's arms onto Lucy.

"Mommy Mommy~!" She yelled, and Lucy smiled and hoisted her up.

"Hey Luna? Do you know what happened to the guild hall?"

Luna nodded vigorously.

"I was making fire so I could have a snack while holding Ki, and then Ki took in a REALLY big gulp of air. Then she sneezed, and there was a BIIIIIG explosion, and me and daddy ate a lot. Then Ki fell asleep, and I had a belly ache so I slept too. And then I smelled you. And I woke up and you were here! And then you picked me up and then you asked me about the guild hall, and so I started telling you how I was making fire so I could have a snack-"

Lucy put her hand over Luna's mouth, and Wendy turned to Romeo.

Both looked extremely guilty. Kiki stirred awake, and started to cry, causing Wendy to swipe her away from Romeo and rock her back and forth. When she didn't start crying Wendy grabbed Kiki's bag from Romeo.

"I'm gonna go home and feed her. We definetly need to talk about this."

Lucy nodded.

"But we should leave it for another time. How about you guys come over for dinner? I'll invite Juvia and Gray too."

Wendy agreed, and walked towards her and Romeo's home, Romeo followed holding Wendy's suitcase. While Charle flew after them holding a bag as well.

Lucy looked back at Natsu.

"Natsu can you and Luna go back home and start cleaning up please? I'm going to invite the others, grab Luke and  turn in the quest."

Natsu nodded, and then Luna wiggled out of Lucy's hold. She hopped down and ran towards Storm who was running towards her.

"Lulu that was really COOL!" Storm exclaimed.

Luna nodded.

"Right?! I wonder if Ki can use fire too!" she said. 

Storm nodded, then pulled something out of his pocket. He held a little daisy out to her with a slight red to his face. Luna gasped in surprise and took it.

"Thank you Sorm! It's so pretty!" Luna thought for a moment. Whenever Daddy gave Mommy flowers, he kissed her cheek right?

To their father's dismay, Luna leaned over and gave Storm a peck on the cheek. The moms however, were overjoyed, and Mirajane took a picture. 

Juvia squealed in delight, and Lucy hugged her.

"What if they get married?! Then we'll be mother-in-laws!" She exclaimed.

Both fathers shook their heads.

"NO WAY IS THAT HAPPENING!" They shouted, and grabbed their respective children. You could practically see the anger between them.

Rosemary walked up and looked at them angrily.

"IT'S TRUE LOVE NATSU-NEE GRAY-NEE THEY WILL BE MARRIED!" She shouted.

Luna looked at Storm from behind her father, he stared back confused.

'What does married mean?'

'I don't know, but our dad's don't seem to like it.'

'Let's do it then!'

'I don't know Luna, what if it's something weird?'

'That's even better! Besides, our mom's AND Rose-sama seem to think it's a good idea.'

'Yeah alright. But I think we need to be more powerful to do it. We should wait a little'

'Oh okay. But try not to freeze anyone in the meantime?'

"OH YOU SHOULD TALK! YOU ALMOST BURNED THE GUILD HALL DOWN!" Storm exclaimed.

Luna huffed. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT KI CAN BREETH IN MY FLAMES!" 

"YEAH RIGHT!"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?"

"COME AT ME FIREGIRL!"

"BRING IT ON ICE PRINCE!"

Storm made himself a small ice sword, and Luna called forth a small fist of flames. Their mothers turned away exasperated.

"Well, I'm sure it was to be expected." Lucy sighed.

Mirijane smiled.

"On the upside, it seems the two have some sort of telepathic connection. It was like they were already conversing when they started to fight wasn't it?"

They all thought about it, and squealed in delight, then heard crying behind them. Luna was standing there looking scared, and Storm was sitting on the ground with a small burn on his right hand. Both were in tears. The mothers ran to their children worriedly, the father's doing the same. Luna didn't take her eyes off of Storm's hand the whole time. Juvia rested her hand on his, cooling it by using her water body. Lucy just held Luna in a hug. Gray and Natsu looked at eachother then back to the kids.

After a minute Storm stopped crying and looked at his hand. He grinned and looked at Luna, he held his hand up to show her.

"Look Lulu! Doesn't it look like  a smiley face?"

Luna sniffed, and turned away. Storm's face fell. 

"Lulu? What's wrong?"

Luna took her father's hand and pulled him silently towards their house. Lucy and Natsu shared a worried look. Lucy sighed and turned to Juvia, who was sitting with a worried Storm.

"I'm sorry Juvia." she said.

Juvia shook her head.

"It's not your fault, besides, I think Luna is more upset than anything."

A small blonde boy tottled up to Lucy, and pulled on her pant's leg. Lucy smiled and picked him up.

"Juvia, do you want to come to dinner tonight? I've invited Wendy and Romeo too, and it might help Storm and Luna out."

Juvia nodded, and Gray picked up the dazed Storm. "I'll take care of the request." She said.

Lucy thanked her, and left for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO Childhood drama. I had to add this, I just had to. I know this is supposed to be a happy go lucky kind of story, and it will be. Well, it's pretty much ALOT happier then the actual show. More goofing and gafin. BTW, For manga readers, for anime readers sorry for the Happy spoiler, but manga readers don't fear! Aquarius makes a return in the next chapter!


End file.
